Kyle
Kyle was the foster sister of Andy Barclay and a main character in Child's Play 2. Child's Play 2 (1990) When Andy is checking out his new home, he comes across Kyle's bedroom. She is smoking a cigarette and listening to music when Joanne walks in, telling her to put it out. Joanne remarks that Kyle's luggage should be put away, as it still has not been unpacked after three weeks, and also asks that Kyle have dinner with the family instead of going to work. However, Kyle tells her that she needs the money, because she will be on her own next year. In the morning, one of Joanne's antiques is found broken due to Chucky using it to bash in the head of the previous Good guy doll and disguise himself as it. Neither her nor Andy admit to Breaking it, so Phil says that they are both grounded and that she cannot go out on a date that night. She spends the day doing chores with Andy, slowly bonding with him. She reveals that she has been through many foster homes since she was a small child. When they're done, they race to the house. That night, she sneaks out to see her boyfriend. When she returns home by going in through Andy's bedroom window, she finds him tied to the bed with Chucky next to him. Not knowing that the doll is in fact alive, she unties him, but when Joanne and Phil come in, it appears that she is in the process of tying him up. Phil thinks she's pulling a sick joke on Andy, and from Andy's protests about the doll, throws it into the basement. The next evening, Phil is murdered in the basement, and Andy is sent back to the orphanage. Kyle, after unsuccessfully attempting to reason with Joanne, throws the doll in the garbage and goes outside on the swingset for a smoke. While swinging, she feels something under the dirt and digs it up. She uncovers a damaged Good Guy doll, Tommy. This was the doll that Andy had upon entering the Simpson's home. Shocked, she goes into the garbage can and opens the lid, but finding nothing. Now knowing that Chucky is alive, she rushes to Joanne's bedroom to try to warn her of the danger. Instead, she finds Joanne's bloody corpse tied to a chair. Kyle is then attacked by Chucky, who subdues her and forces her to drive him to the orphanage. At the orphanage, Chucky pulls the fire alarm to make everybody leave the building. Grace Poole takes Andy and sees Kyle at the entrance. Kyle quietly tells her that Chucky did it and she takes her and Andy into her office. She takes Chucky away from her and he stabs and kills her. She tries to pull Andy out the door but Chucky closes it, separating them. Chucky manages to sneak out with Andy. Kyle chases after them in her car and finds them at the Play Pals factory. She is able to subdue Chucky, grab Andy and run. After a grueling game of cat-and-mouse, Andy and Kyle force an airtube into Chucky's mouth, causing him to blow up and explode. The two then leave the factory, making their way for "home", despite not knowing where "home" is. Cult Of Chucky (2017) Kyle and Andy continue to keep in contact with each other. Before Andy leaves to go after Nica, he sends Kyle to his cabin. She is instantly recognized by the original Chucky head as she enters Andy's cabin, and then proceeds to torture the head. Category:Characters Category:Child’s Play 2 characters Category:Curse of Chucky characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Cult of Chucky characters Category:Heroes